


Winter Sea 冬の海

by uwaayabee



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Break Up, Cheating, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Love Triangles, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Romance, Sad and Happy, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwaayabee/pseuds/uwaayabee
Summary: " The loneliest people are the kindest.The saddest people smile the brightest.The most damaged people are the wisest.All because they don't wish to see anyone else suffer the way they did. "
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

"Damn."

It's the nth times the poor girl cussed under her cold breath. The rain hasn't stopped and there is no sign it's gonna stop anytime soon. In fact, it seems like it's getting worse each time passes. You've been waiting for almost an hour, still standing outside the lobby of a office tower, leaning your back against the wide glass window, looking up at the dark sky. Seriously, people really can't trust the media nowadays, not even the weather forecast.

"Should I just go yolo and run through this god damn rain?" You huffed, pushing your hand out to check on the water's temperature. "Yikes, cold."

While still debating with your own self, suddenly your phone vibrates crazily inside your bag. You could already tell who is it. Shoving your left hand inside, you easily take your purple-cased phone out to pick up the phone. Funny how you're already aware of what's coming next so you put some space away from your ear.

"Are you still alive?!"

"Here we go again." You mumbled then lightly chuckled to yourself. It's not something new or offensive. That's how you and your close friend greet each other every day. "I'm still stuck because of this shitty rain, okay. I'll be there soon!"

"Oh! That sucks, just want to make sure you didn't run away 'cause you need to pay for the bills."

"I hope you choke and die."

She went silent for two seconds. Then both of you burst into a small laughter, no hard feelings at all.

"I just checked outside and seems like it's not stopping soon. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No it's okay. I'll do something about it. You guys can order the drinks, foods, whatever."

"Okay, call me if you need a ride."

Honestly, a ride sounds really good and would be highly appreciated at this moment. But it'll definitely make you feel bad if she goes all the way back just to pick you up. Especially when you were the one who told her to go first. If you knew it's going to rain you won't work overtime today. Can today be any worse, seriously.

You need to be at the side road in order to be noticed by the taxi driver. Guess there are no other options. You put your hand over your eyes hoping it will at least protect your mascara from the rain. Just when you were about to run, the corner of your eyes caught a glimpse of a black car going to your direction in a high speed.

A loud screeching sound echoed through the rain when it suddenly stopped right before it smash your hips. Although it's not very clear, you starting to notice who the driver is. Looks like he's also in the same condition, shocked and relief he managed to stop his car.

"Are you-" The guy lowered his driver side's window.

"Yeah, I'm oka-"

"Are you crazy? What if I didn't hit break in time? It's my new car-"

You didn't hide your annoyance at how your senpai really just put his car over his kouhai's life. Well, is it something new? No. Are you even surprised? No.

"Ara ara, so the crazy drunk driver is you Iwaizumi senpai." You greet him with a really wide sarcastic smile on your face. "Is this your new car? Whoa, fancy. Can I touch it? I can right, I'm your favorite kouhai after all." You added while banging the side of his car rather roughly.

With his panic face, Iwaizumi quickly crawled out of his car, putting himself as a shield to protect his car from your fist. He spread his arms as wide as can while glaring at you with his widened spiky eyes.

"Stop it- Hey!" Iwaizumi shrieked, as he tossed his body around whenever you made any move to hit or kick his car. It has always been like this. Both of you are known as the company's cat and dog. No matter when, where and who you are with, even a small thing can easily lead you into a small fight like this. Well it's clearly him who asked for it. 

You've known him for the past few years. Actually he's in charge of the group you're in. Back when you were a new employee, you almost had a thing with him. Well come on, he's really good looking, he smells good, he's smart and he's popular. But heck, he's a bully. The popular senpai purposely locked you inside the pantry once just because he wanted to see your crying face. Not a day even passed without him making fun of you. His face might look dead serious, his posture might look tall and manly but really, he can be way too childish. It's been four years and he's still the same.

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry. Of course I hit the break 'cause I saw you, baka." Iwaizumi huffed, rolling his sleeves up then wipes the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. "What's with those stuffs?" He asked again when he saw you about to leave.

"Huh?" You asked back then followed his eyes which are staring at the medium sized box you've been carrying around. "Oh, this. Oh right, you were away for a long business trip so you didn't know about-"

"About what?" Iwaizumi tilted his head slightly to the side, leaning the left side of his body against the car.

"Today is my last day."

Iwaizumi frowned, "What? Why did no one tell me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh.." You awkwardly rolled your eyes to the other side while biting your lower lip, avoiding any eye contact with Iwaizumi. "Should I though? Aren't you happy that your annoying kouhai is leaving now?"

Without wasting any time, not even a second, Iwaizumi nodded his head. "That's the point. I haven't found your replacement. Who am I going to bully from now on then?"

Unbelievable. He got you real good. You decided to give him a piece of your mind by pinching his waist as hard as you can, then continue by taking your apartment's key from your purse.

"You really want me to scratch your new baby, huh?"

"I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding! Gomen!"

"Well then, I need to go now. Sayonara." You gave Iwaizumi a formal bow out of respect for one last time. It's true that he can be pretty annoying, but that doesn't mean you don't have any respect for him. Besides, he has been the one who taught you everything.

Iwaizumi didn't say anything when he saw you walking away from him. Hands inside his pocket, he took a deep breath then finally speak with a loud voice, "It's raining. Where are you going? I'll give you a ride."

"If you're gonna charge me, I don't have any cash right now." You answered him, turning your face over your shoulder.

"I accept cards."

"You asshole."

That made Iwaizumi laugh. He walk to the other side to open the passenger side's door, then he poked his head to its direction. "Come in. This might be our last time meeting each other so let me be a good senpai to impress you."

Who ever thought that Iwaizumi is the type of guy with a pretty cool relaxing songs in his car. If someone ask you to guess, you thought he'll be listening to a rather loud song. While humming to Call You Mine song, you didn't realize Iwaizumi has been calling you for a few times. His cold fingers gave you an electric shock when he tapped your arm lightly.

"S-Shit, that scared me." You put your palm over the spot the touched earlier.

Iwaizumi chuckled while turning down the volume, "I called you three times already."

"What is it?"

"I said I'm also going in for a while. I need to go to the bathroom."

You're pretty amazed by how Iwaizumi easily and skillfully parked his car with just one hand on the steering wheel. His other hand was right behind your seat, you could smell his masculine cologne faintly when he shifted his body to look back.

"Stop staring, you're creeping me out." Again, he startled you. Sure, he really just said to stop staring when he's the one who keeps staring at you now. "You didn't expect me to unbuckle your seatbelt and open the door for you, right?" Iwaizumi shrieked as you smack his arm.

He quickly get out of his car to follow you inside the club. It has been a long and tiring day after work but the night's just getting started when you heard the loud music inside. Darkness quickly swallowed you both, drowning you with a fun adrenaline.

"There she is- Oh, senpai you're here!" Your friend, Yachi was taken aback with the tall figure standing behind you.

"I thought you're going to use the bathroom?" You questioned Iwaizumi with a confused face.

"Suddenly I don't want to." Iwaizumi shrugged. Through the corner of his eyes, he stare at his surroundings. He notices there's only one empty seat left which is placed next to a guy. Without no one's permission, he casually sat there.

"You guys know I'm very close with her, right?"

"Of course, everyone talks about you both like every day." Yachi lightly nudged your shoulder. "Is this why you didn't want me to pick you up, you naughty girl." She whispered while wiggling her brows.

It seems like your friend need a hard smack on her flat ass after this is all over. You haven't got the chance to say any words when your other co-worker jumped into the conversation.

"Why don't you join our little farewell party then, senpai?"

"Yeah, exactly. Senpai need to stay!" Yachi claps happily.

What the hell are they doing? You're not even looking at Iwaizumi's direction but you're sure, very sure he's showing his little annoying smirk right now. Is it something new to you? No. But are you still annoyed no matter how many times it has happened to you? Yes.

The familiar cold sensation from earlier struck you again. Iwaizumi gently grab your wrist to steal your whole attention. When your eyes met his, he look down at his lap then he look at your eyes again. He keep doing that back and forth until it clicks in your head.

"Are you out of your mind?" You snorted, clearly rejecting his offer to sit on his lap. Iwaizumi covered his mouth with his other hand to hide his smile.

"But look, there are no empty seats left." He said again after he managed to put on his flat expression again.

"Oh hell no."

Iwaizumi burst into a small laughter when you ran away to look for any empty chair possible. His eyes never stopped following your chaotic movement. "Kawaii." He muttered almost soundlessly.

Everyone's having a pretty good time.

After a lot of rounds of drinks and truth or dares, your group's getting pretty drunk. Even Yachi has already fallen asleep with a fries still sticking out of her mouth. You didn't drink as much as them since you have low alcohol tolerance but damn the drinks were really strong. Your visions are getting blurry. You were enjoying the music earlier but now it is way too noisy for you to take. It's starting to give you a headache.

"Out.. Fresh air.. For a bit.." You said, don't really care if they could hear it or not.

The distance between your table and the entrance door isn't even that far but gosh it feels like forever. Plus you keep bumping into people which makes it more difficult to gain your balance again and again. A big sigh of relief came out of your mouth when you finally, finally reach outside. No more loud music, no more noisy people, no more alcohol smell. It's peaceful.

With the remaining strength you have left on your knees, you support your upper body and lean against the wall. Hoping the finger massages you're giving yourself will cure the crazy headache even for just a bit.

"Looking for some fresh air?"

"Mm." You hummed in return. Already recognizing the owner of that voice without even looking at him. "What? Are you looking for me?"

"Ew. You wish." Iwaizumi scoffed as he took a cigs out of his pocket.

"Ouch, that's really mean.. Senpai is always mean to me.." You turned your body sideways facing him.

Iwaizumi, who is currently leaning against the wall right next to you, was pretty taken aback with the cute voice you just made. Clearly you're drunk right now. There's no way your sober self will talk in that kind of attitude, especially to him.

"Ehh.. What's that? So you've been feeling sad because I'm being mean to you, huh?" He took the chance to tease the drunk girl. Turning his body sideways as well so both of you are facing each other.

"Eung."

Iwaizumi choked at how you nodded cutely. He took a deep breath and blow the smoke of his cigs to the other side to get rid of his nervousness. After that, he said nothing. He squints his eyes for a bit while examining every inches of your face. He knows and admit you're not a bad looking girl, but he didn't know you're actually kinda cute. "Am I drunk?" He questioned himself. "I didn't drink that much though."

"What, do you want senpai to pat your head and say yoshi yoshi, iko iko. Hm?"

"Eung. Kudasai."

Iwaizumi must've gone mad. He quickly cover his reddened cheeks when you lowered your head at him.

"Kudasaiiii."

"The heck, you're totally drunk. Stop being weird and go wash your face already-"

"I'm not drunk..!" You stomped your feet in annoyance while panting slightly. Somehow Iwaizumi is being ten times more annoying than usual right now. "W..What's wrong.. with patting your kouhai's head.. and praising them with yoshi yoshi, iko iko-"

Still with a surprised face, Iwaizumi watches how you scrunches up your face as if you're feeling suffocated. You keep panting and ranting about this and that. He know he shouldn't, but he's kinda enjoying this moment. Or maybe a lot.

Iwaizumi keeps nodding his head, showing you that yes he's listening. But none of your words actually reached his head. His eyes are too busy staring every inches of your face. Here and there. Your forehead down to your nose bridge, your fuzzy eyes down to your rosy cheeks, and last but not least your lips that keep calling him senpai.

When you suddenly stopped talking, that's when Iwaizumi came back to his sense. He notices how you're also staring at his face, he could tell you're currently printing the image of his face deeply in your head from your eyeballs' movement.

"Senpai, when you shut your mouth like this.. You look really cool.." You hummed, approving your own statement, then giggled. "My heart just went doki doki for once."

And that's how Iwaizumi finally lost himself. His patient, his ego, his pride, they're all gone now. He pushes your back against the wall, intertwining his fingers with yours then pinning your hands down, leaving no gap between the two bodies.

"Doki." You giggled a little when you feel his breath on your face.

Iwaizumi didn't do or say anything. He's enjoying your reaction way too much. He waited, and waited. Until you stopped looking away and finally return his gazes. When the two pair of eyes met, Iwaizumi gently put your arms around his neck. His are now wrapped around your waist.

"I guess I need to give you a farewell gift?" He asked softly, eyes going down to your lips.

"If you kiss me I'll kick your balls."

The guy chuckled, "Honestly, you can kick 'em now if you hate this. Are you going to push me away?"

You watch how Iwaizumi has titled his head to the side, slowly closing the remaining gap between you two. Your fingers softly runs through the back of his hair, gently pulling his head backward which earned a soft groan from him.

"You reeks of cigarette." You sighed which make Iwaizumi smiled and finally give your plump lips a soft peck.

"And you reeks of alcohol." With that, the two of you share a passionate kiss. Gotta admit, your annoying senpai is a really good kisser. He knows how and when to use his tongue, he also knows how to rile you up.

Somehow, the two of you ended up kissing in his car. Iwaizumi is now busy marking you here and there with his love bites. After he's satisfied with your neck, he unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt, giving you the permission to mark him as well.

"How did we end up doing this, honestly.. Huh, kouhai?" He sighed in ecstasy while ruffling your hair gently.

"It's all your fault." You pulled away from his neck, proudly staring at the mark you just gave him.

He caressed the spot you bit earlier with a smile you've never seen before. His other hand made its way to your cheek, his thumb softly caressing your lower lip.

"Daisuki. That's the only reason why I've always annoyed the shit out of you." He confessed. "I didn't, don't, and will never want you to pay attention on someone else."

"Damn. Can't you approach me in a more romantic way?"

"That's what I'm doing right now." He leaned in to give your lips a gentle bite. "Be mine."

Did he really just say that? You couldn't say anything and it feels like your heart is about to burst out. Thousands of butterflies are wrecking your stomach right now. It almost feels like you can't find the perfect word to describe what you're feeling. Shocked? Astounded? Happy?

"Can't you ask it in a more romantic way?" Yup. That's what came out of your lips after a long pause.

Iwaizumi gave your forehead a pretty hard flick, "Seriously-"

"See- This is why you're not popular senpai!" You cried out in pain, rubbing your forehead.

Unlike before, Iwaizumi senpai now replace the pain with his lips' warmth. He removed your hand and kissed your forehead until the pain is completely gone.

"Just so you know I'm hella popular. I can choose any girl I want and they'll be head over heels for me." Iwaizumi said proudly while tapping your nose gently wish his finger.

You automatically closed your eyes when he cupped both of your cheeks and bring his face closer again. Iwaizumi noticed that, he couldn't help but mutter kawaii under his breath, which you could hear it clearly.

"So, are you going to be mine or not?" Again, he let his thumb caresses your lower lips gently.

"Well, if you insist." You give his thumb a gentle kiss, then a gentle bite.

"Damn, that's hot." He muttered with a wide grin on his face. He then grab your chin to lift your face up, tilting his head to make sure you could hear his low voice clearly, "Wanna stay over at my place tonight? You know, for a little celebration." He whispered.

Three years has passed in a blink of an eye, cold snows are falling down coating the entire land with its graciousness. Once in a time, the wind can be pretty rough. Hitting the window frame as if it's asking for attention from a girl and a guy who are too focused on each other.

"Mm.. Thas was great.." Iwaizumi hummed while burying his neck on the crook of your neck. Wrapping his entire body around yours underneath the crumpled blanket. He just won't stop kissing you here and there, especially your neck.

"It was, but you're like so heavy, can you please move away." You said but your body is doing the opposite. Arms still wrapped around Iwaizumi's neck tightly, whining every time he tries to pull himself away.

"What a troublesome girl." Iwaizumi muttered with a sly grin, he smoothly switch the position you're both in so now he's cuddling you close to his chest. "What is it, kitten?" He asked as he watches you rubbing your cheek on his bare chest.

"I'm listening to your heart beat."

"You're not expecting me to say that classic cheesy it's beating for you line, right?" Iwaizumi laughed and you turn your face to his.

"No? Ew."

The two of you stayed like that for a while until Iwaizumi burst out laughing. Apparently the cat and dog relationship is still there, it has always been there.

While still laughing, Iwaizumi lean over to get something from the drawer on your side. He really just exposed his bare neck right in front of your eyes. It's actually the only spot that can make Iwaizumi whines like a kid, who can resist the temptation not to kiss it? "Hn, stop it baka." He shot a dead glare at you. Instead of apologizing, you stick your tongue out at him.

"Hand." He offer you his palm. "Good girl." Praised Iwaizumi once you place your hand on his.

"Am I a dog?"

"You're not?"

Iwaizumi quickly apologized, grabbing your hand in his before you could pull away. He placed your warm palm on his lips, kissing it oh so very lovingly. You felt your face heat up so you looked away, feeling embarrassed. Iwaizumi grabbed your chin, turning your whole attention back to him.

"We've been through quiet a lot, didn't we?"

"You mean, like, how we often got into stupid fights when we started dating?"

"Because you keep getting mad for not being able to meet me during weekdays?"

"Hell no, because you're being waaay to jealous over my work mates. Seriously you even got jealous over my boss, that old fart."

Iwaizumi's playing with your fingers while listening to your words. He laughed, he confronted you back, he groaned, gosh everything about him is just perfect.

"I love you."

"That's not fair." You cried in embarrassment, can't even get your brain function properly.

He intertwined his fingers with yours gently then he brings your knuckle to his lips for another round of kisses. But this time, he's doing it to attract your attention. You're way too clueless at the moment that he even give you a clue with his eyes. He looked down at your hand for a few times. That's when you realized there's something that wasn't there before. A freaking ring on your finger.

Iwaizumi isn't the type of guy that would say cheesy lines. He might look like he doesn't care but right now, at this very moment, his palms are sweating like crazy. He's nervous. After a moment of pure silence, he finally spill out words, "I'm looking forward for more crazy adventures with you." In his own way, of course.

"Until we're old?" You sniffed.

"And wrinkly." He added.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- To be continued


	2. II.

Another year has passed.

"Oi."

Iwaizumi greet you with a surprise kiss on your cheek as soon as you get inside his car. It's been a daily routine for him to pick you up, drive you to your work place, then to his. Later in the evening he'll pick you up, drive you to your place, then go home. Well there are some times that one of you or even both of you are getting way too busy with work you guys need to split ways.

"Here." You shoved a piece of sandwich into his mouth as he drive. He took a big bite without looking away from the road.

"So, when are you going to move in to my place?" He asked the same question again.

"In a few months?" You answered after calculating the rent bills you've paid in advance. "I think I still have about three months left. The landlord doesn't want to refund the bills I've paid so it'll be a waste to leave it for now."

"Well yeah." Iwaizumi hummed. He stop his car just before the light turns red, then he stare at your face. He couldn't help but smile when he sees you putting on his favorite lipstick color. Gently, he pulled your face closer to his.

"Didn't I tell you to stop wearing this color to work?" He clicks his tongue, "You should only wear this when you're with me."

"Are you going to kiss me and ruin my lipstick now?" You puckered your lips.

He placed his hand on the back of your head to pull you closer, about to ruin your lipstick for real when suddenly a loud honking sound ruin the moment. The traffic light has turned green. Iwaizumi cursed under his breath.

"But seriously though, I've moved into a bigger place and we're getting married in like...six months. You should move in soon."

"I understand, I understand." You pinch Iwaizumi's cheek gently, "Soon to be husband."

The next second, Iwaizumi purposely hit the break without warning you at all. With that sly smirk on his face, he snickered at your traumatized face. "Sorry, my foot slipped."

"Yeah? I hope you slip and fall to the deepest pit of hell."

"So we both can rule it together?" He smoothly answered. "Wild."

It only took about twenty minutes ride to your workplace. Iwaizumi stopped his car right in front of the lobby entrance and of course he didn't forget to give you a long loving kiss. "I'm gonna kick your ass if you flirt with another guy." He warned you with his hoarse voice, then he let you go with a cheeky grin. He always wait until you're no longer in vision range to make sure you're safe and sound, before he take a U-turn and drive to his office.

Iwaizumi got a phone call while he's driving in a quiet high speed. He put on one of his wireless EarPod before he pick it up. "Yes, Miko-san. Yes, I'll be there in ten minutes. I'll go to the meeting room straight away once I get there."

\--

"Okay, break time." Iwaizumi fix his wristwatch as he let his underlings leave the meeting room. He send his fiancée a quick text while taking the elevator down, planning to get a quick cold coffee from the vending machine. For a second, he's hesitating about taking the regular cold brew or double shot energy. Is he going to work overtime today though... Now that he think about it maybe double shot isn't a bad idea.

He bent down to take the cold can from the machine then quickly cracked it opened to take a big gulp, "Ahhhh." He let out a long sigh of stress relief.

"There you are, Iwaizumi-san!"

"Hm?" Iwaizumi turned his head over his shoulder to check who it is. One of his work mate from human resources' department, Yato, is coming closer with a person Iwaizumi never seen before.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your break time, Iwaizumi-san. Can I have a minute or two?" Yato keep apologizing while bowing his head a few times.

Iwaizumi wave his hand lightly, "It's alright. What is it?"

"I'm here just to introduce you to your new secretary. Since Miko-san is going to leave this company soon, Kaori-san will replace her position." Yato took one step aside to let the new employee introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you, Iwaizumi-san. I'm Miyamoto Kaori. Looking forward to work together with you." She smiled.

"Likewise. Miko-san is a really professional secretary so I expect a high standard from you, even if it's only your first day."

"I'll do my very best."

Iwaizumi nod his head a little, "Good." Then he turn to Yato's direction, "Is there anything else?"

"No, that's all, sir."

"Then I'll get going now. Lunch meeting with that old fart, you know the deal." Iwaizumi groaned. Yato feel bad for his senior but he can do nothing. "Good luck with that." Yato said as Iwaizumi walk passed him.

"Oh, why don't you come with me? You should learn how to take notes from all of my meetings." Iwaizumi said without stopping or even slowing down his steps.

"Yes, sir!" Kaori quickly jog her way to follow Iwaizumi up to the eleventh floor.

From the main elevator, Iwaizumi walk straight to the west side of the building. As soon as he walk inside a room with a product development plaque written on the door, everyone greet him out of respect. He simply reply them with his a smile. Inside the bigger room, there's a smaller room which is dedicated for him, the leader of the team. There are only two desks inside the smaller room. One is Iwaizumi's and the other one is Miko's.

"This will be your desk, your personal space, whatever you want to call it once Miko-san leave." Explained Iwaizumi, his fingers lightly tap the table surface. "I don't care about anything as long as you get your job done and right."

"Oh my god-" Keiko gasped while pointing at a rather old volley ball Iwaizumi put on his bookshelf as an accessory. "Were you also in a volley ball team before, Iwaizumi-san?"

Iwaizumi frowned, "I was and am talking. Your boss is talking. Are you listening?"

"A hundred percent." Kaori saluted the taller guy, "You expect me to be as professional as Miko-san. This will be my desk, my personal space or whatever I want to call it. I can do anything as long as I get my job done and right. Sir, yes sir."

Blinking twice, Iwaizumi had to admit he's impressed. Seems like Miko doesn't have to worry about him anymore after she leave the company. "Okay, good."

"So, so? Were you also in a volley ball team before?" Keiko repeated his question. "Me too! I used to be the setter and I'm very good at it. Even until now."

Setter, huh. That brings back some memories Iwaizumi had with his old friend. "Well.. Yeah?" He hesitantly answered her question, "I used to be the ace of my group."

"Really? That's cool. You must be really popular. My friend was also the ace and she's like crazy popular."

It's been years, heck it feels like it's been forever since the last time Iwaizumi met someone who's into volley ball as much as him. It doesn't feel bad, he guess. At first he thought Kaori was trying to get on his good side by rambling about volley ball shits. But after spending some time together turns out she really does know about what she's talking. She even recommend Iwaizumi some volley ball match tape he never knew about before.

"Hold it right there-" Iwaizumi hit Kaori's head with a stack of paper he's holding. "Right now I don't have time for this chit chat, I need an important meeting so you better prepare the documents in three minut-"

"Oh I've heard about it from Miko-san this morning, so I've prepared everything." She took the document from the drawer, "We're ready to go, Iwaizumi-san. Please lead the way." She fixed her long black shiny hair as she opened the door for her boss.

"O...kay?" Iwaizumi still got his confused yet impressed expression when he walks out.

Usually, when Iwaizumi attend any meetings or wandering here and there with Miko-san, it always make him feel like he's the final boss in a video game. Since both of them have the same flat and rather cold expressions. But right now, gosh it feels like he's being followed by a small round chick who just won't stop chirping.

"Oof-" Kaori bumped his face right into Iwaizumi's back. "Why are you stopping, Iwaizumi-san? We must hurry or you'll be late.... Oh, good day!" There she goes again.

"Good grief." Iwaizumi took a deep breath followed by a rather heavy sigh. He finally managed to attend the meeting on time after a long long journey.

Throughout the meeting, Kaori diligently takes notes of everything. She looks slightly different with her reading glasses. It's obvious that the size is too big for her small face. It often slid off that she need to fix the frame back up with her small fist.

Iwaizumi is sitting right across her and it's kind of hard to distract himself to look away. That small gesture she keeps doing is kind of addicting to see. As a man, if he got to be honest with himself, Iwaizumi must be lying if he say he didn't find it...cute?

\--

You're just done with your skin care routine when your phone rings crazily. Every day, before you head to sleep, you'll have either just a usual phone call or a video call with Iwaizumi. It only ends after one of you fall asleep. With another glace to check your hair, you pick up the call. Iwaizumi's face immediately took over your phone screen. Seems like he just got out from the shower too. His hair is still looking kind of damp.

"Wow, you're look hot today." You praised him.

Iwaizumi is busy drinking his cold beer so he didn't say anything but the clearly he's smirking right now. Oh, he likes that a lot.

Holding your phone so it'll keep showing your face, you walk inside your room. Most of the furniture inside are in white color. The walls are white. You even have a big sized fluffy white carpet lying on the floor. Also not forgetting your beloved one hundred centimeters sized Snorlax doll in the corner of the room.

"I met Miko-san during lunch break today."

"Yeah? What did you have for lunch though?"

"A burger. There's a new shop near the train station, it's really good."

Iwaizumi's also lying on his bed, he fold his left arm underneath his head, revealing his toned arm muscle. Which actually makes you blush for a bit, but you try to hide it. "I only had a little bit of this and that today. Spend most of my time in meetings." He said.

"Must be tough. Have you found Miko-san's replacement though?"

"Mm.. We got a replacement already. She's younger than Miko-san."

"So it's a kouhai huh..." You squints your eyes at the camera while bringing it closer to your face.

Your fiancée took the chance to take some screenshots of your weird face. "You didn't expect me to walk around with an old grandma, right. I might need to give her piggy back rides everywhere."

"Isn't that great? Then you don't have to hit the gym again."

"What a smart girl." Iwaizumi sarcastically said. "By the way, it'll be your birthday in three months."

"What is it, what is it. Are you planning a surprise for me?"

"Actually I'm just reminding you that you're getting old, miss."

"I'm hanging up-"

Iwaizumi's laughter quickly fill your quiet bedroom. "Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen. I'm just kidding. Come on, show me your face again." He said when you tilt your phone's front camera up to the ceiling. "Please?" He pleaded.

Before you put your face in front of the camera again, you put on this one filter which can make your face looks really old. "You called?"

"Shi- that scared me." He laughed, then also give it a try. "Look, we're old and wrinkly now."

"How come you still look hot with those wrinkles?."

"I know right." Iwaizumi's deep voice just awoken the butterflies in your stomach. "Anyway, I think tomorrow I'll be free after lunch break. Wanna grab some lunch together?"

"Sure. Actually there's this ramen shop I've been dying to try just a few blocks from your office. I'll go to your place."

"Cool."

Iwaizumi watches how you slowly close your eyes. He's not next to you but he could feel your warm breathes on his skin. Your face look peaceful. He knew you've fallen asleep. He tried his best to stay awake just a little bit longer to stare at his phone screen but alas he also fall asleep just a few minutes after all the struggles.

\--

For the past two months the weather has been way too unpredictable. Pretty sure everyone's getting annoyed by it, but what can they do? Iwaizumi runs his fingers through his damp hair. What a way to end the day, he didn't expect to be drenched by rain as soon as he walked out of his car. He just need to get something from his desk then he can finally go home and rest.

'Iwaizumi-san!" Kaori excitedly greet Iwaizumi, "I thought you went home already?"

"This pee brain of mine forgot something," The guy simply replied. He decided to rest for a bit. Sitting on his desk, he roughly count the documents pilled on his desk that he must work on tomorrow. Thankfully there are only about half of the usual amount, guess he could wake up a little bit late tomorrow morning.

"Here. Dry your hair before you get a headache." 

"Arigatou." Iwaizumi took the dry towel Kaori handed him. "....What?" He furrowed his brows, asking his secretary who's still standing next to his desk for about five minutes.

Kaori let out a hee hee hee cackle, swinging her small body while putting her hands behind her back. It's so obvious she's hiding something. It provoked Iwaizumi's curiosity. He leaned back to his seat, trying to take a peek when Kaori suddenly slammed her hand over his desk earning a pretty loud bang sound. Thankfully not loud enough to attract some people who's working overtime outside.

"Holy shit you scared me. The hell is wrong with y-" Iwaizumi stopped when he noticed the volley ball match poster Kaori brought. It's a match between Black Jackals and Schweiden Adlers. "Holy shit." This time Iwaizumi cursed in excitement. It's one of the match he's been waiting for. He remember not being able to sleep when he failed to purchase the tickets. 

"I know right? Iwaizumi-san, are you going?"

"Hell yeah of course I will. If only I got the ticket."

Kaori laugh at how her boss is groaning in frustration. Iwaizumi's skilled fingers are busy typing this and that on his keyboard, he then turn his computer screen to let Kaori see the sold out announcement in the website.

"See?"

"Hee hee hee.." There it is again, Kaori wicked laugh. The face she's making right now reminds him of that creepy cat in Alice in the Wonderland movie. She made a small run back to her desk, rummaging her purse for a good one minute. "Tada!" Kaori's eyes sparkled in delight while waving two tickets for the volley ball match proudly.

"Stooooooop." Iwaizumi folds his arms on his desk which then he burry his face in it, groaning in despair. Without looking at Kaori, he gave her his middle finger. Still sulking like a five years old kid.

He feel a soft gentle touch on his middle finger. The same soft touch slowly guide him to unclenched his other fingers then he could tell Kaori put something on his palm. Iwaizumi never showed his dumbfounded face to anyone in his work place but now, he just did. He didn't even notice how he was staring at Kaori's face for a long time already.

"That's rude, Iwaizumi-san. I fought really hard to get these tickets, you know."

Iwaizumi grab a random piles of any nearest documents t to hit Kaori's head right on her forehead. "Are you sick? Should I send you home for the day?"

"Ouch!" Kaori whined, rubbing her reddened forehead. Yikes, that was a pretty hard smack.

"Damn, gomen." Iwaizumi panicked for a bit, he quickly put the documents away and unintentionally caresses the spot he hit earlier. "Fuck I didn't expect it'll be that hard."

"Iwaizumi-san, you're such a bully. I should report you to the director." The girl said, giving the guy a playful punch on his stomach.

"Drama, duh. It's not like your forehead fall off or something." He tch-ed, gently pushing her forehead away with his fingertip. "Or did it actually fall off? Wow, I can see no brain."

Iwaizumi's secretly laughing in his mind when he Kaori pouts, looking like a hungry hamster with its stuffed cheeks. She snatched the ticket back from the guy's palm.

"I was thinking to invite you out for this match but I guess you don't want it, baka."

"Whoa- wait, wait, wait!" He panicked. "You'll give it to me?"

"Not anymore." Kaori stomped her feet back to her desk. Still pouting while smashing the keyboard angrily. "I was supposed to go with my cousin, but he must go for a one-week business trip. My friends aren't into volley ball, so Iwaizumi-san is the only one I could think of."

Seeing Kaori not being as cheerful as usual, Iwaizumi felt a pinch on his chest. Is it guilt? Maybe it's true he was acting a little bit too much this time. He slowly made his way to her desk, then take a sit on top of her desk.

"Gomen, I crossed the line." He gently pat her head. "I forgot not everyone can take the way I joke around. It's a habit I've built for years with my fiancée."

Kaori didn't say anything, her eyes are still fixed on her computer screen.

"Tch." Iwaizumi sighed and grabbed Kaori's cheek to make her look up at his face. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, baka."

Kaori got her cheeks squished together only by Iwaizumi's right hand which makes it hard for her to speak now. The way she keeps trying to say something is pretty amusing.

"That ticket, I'll go with you." Iwaizumi said. "And actually some of those people are an old acquaintance of mine. How about some pictures with them?"

Just with that, Kaori is no longer mad. In fact, the face she's showing right now might be the most joyful face she ever showed. 

"You're not lying, right? Can I really take a picture with Hinata Shoyo?"

"Oh, that chibby-chan. Yeah, sure." Iwaizumi laughed. Old memories especially the intense match he had with that Shoyo guy before flashed through his eyes like an old movie scroll, "So? Not mad anymore right?"

Kaori shook her head, "No."

"Good. Then I'll head home now." Iwaizumi approached the door about to walk out, but stopped just when his hand grabbed the door knob. "And no more frowning, miss. You look hella ugly-"

"Iwaizumi-san." Kaori warned with her arms crossed.

"I mean, you look.. way cuter when you're cheerful."

Kaori didn't expect any special meanings from her boss' words but that just tugged a string on her heart. Without her realization, she blurted out one sentence that who knows will lead them into a whole new relationship.

"Iwaizumi-san, are you really engaged?"

"Yeah?" Iwaizumi asked with a curious tone, "What? Are you secretly hoping you'll have a chance with me?"

A sudden hit of realization had hit Iwaizumi. Both of them are naïve. They didn't know they just confirmed their attraction to each other without them even realizing it.

Kaori who Iwaizumi known as the cheerful and joyful girl, finally showed him a whole different side of personality. She know exactly how to riles Iwaizumi's darkest side. She pulled his necktie, as if pulling him along to the dark side, "Yes."

"What kind of spell are you using, you witch." He whispered, knowing he himself didn't find any urge to deny it.

He hadn't realized how a flirtatious tension with other person other than you could be this addicting. With that the guy finally submitted himself fully to the witch.

"Iwaizumi-san-" Kaori, who's now sitting on his boss' lap, who's busy moving her hips back and forth suddenly stopped. They're both still fully clothed, well although some buttons have flew everywhere. Kaori has marked that day as her victory, especially when she sees Iwaizumi moaning helplessly just by her grinding their hips together. She can finally tame the beast she longed for. 

She turned her head over her shoulder to see Iwaizumi's vibrating phone. Looks like she's the only one who noticed the incoming phone call.

"What is it? Why are you stopping?" The guy asked with his hoarse voice, gripping the girl's slender waist and guide her to move again. His face is deeply burried on the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet cherry scents.

"Mm, it's nothing." She keeps staring at the phone screen for another two minutes before she flipped it upside down. "Does it feel good, Iwaizumi-san?" She asked, picking up her pace.

"So so good." He grunted. "We should stop doing it here though."

"It's okay, everyone's already home and besides there's no CCTV camera here." Kaori changed her movement from moving back and forth to bouncing up and down on his lap. "Iwaizumi-san, don't think about anything else, don't think about anyone else. Focus on me. You want me, right?"

"Fuck we shouldn't be doing this."

Kaori puffed her cheeks as he climbed off Iwaizumi's lap. She looked down while fixing her messy clothes. "Gomen, it's because I like Iwaizumi-san so much." She murmured then turned her way around, about to leave.

"You.. like me?"

"Mm." Kaori tucked her hair behind her ear, "I think it's like...love at the first sight? Since the first time we met, I haven't been thinking of anyone else but you."

Iwaizumi facepalmed himself. It's wrong, it's all wrong. But why can't he stop himself from stepping further. Why.

"When I found out you're already engaged, even I say to myself it's okay to be his number two, it's okay if I'm just a fling." Kaori whispered, her back still facing his crush, "..That's how much I like you, Iwaizumi-san."

Deep inside her heart she's hoping Iwaizumi would say something. But after waiting for a while, nothing came out of his mouth. 

"Tomorrow, I'll pretend that tonight never happened." She finally faced Iwaizumi, "I'll leave now."

Iwaizumi didn't give Kaori another chance to talk or take another step. He quickly embraced her from behind and turn her face over her shoulder so that he could kiss her deeply. "Is it really okay if you're just my number two?"

Kaori nodded.

"Even if I can't be there for you twenty four seven? Don't get me wrong, I love my fiancee. But you're driving me crazy." He confessed, "If you're really okay with me not being yours fully, I'll take your offer."

"It's okay if you're not fully mine, Iwaizumi-san. As long as you make me fully yours." 

That long night, they did a lot of intimate things. Taboo things that Iwaizumi shouldn't have done in the first place. He knocked everything on his desk away down to the floor to lay Kaori down on the cold surface. Lips locked, arms tangled.

Iwaizumi's phone is now lying on the floor, still showing your name as the caller. Right next to it, there's also a calendar with a red circle, supposed to be a mark for a special day. Which is today.

\--Fiancee's Birthday.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- To be continued


	3. III.

"Happy birthday." Iwaizumi said through a phone call. "Make sure you don't work overtime today, aight."

"So you do have a surprise for me." You laughed, inaudibly saying thank you to your work mate who just passed you a document. 

"I'll text you the place and time for tonight. If you're late I'm gonna kick your ass for real." He warned with a playful tone. 

"Alright."

Just when you're about to hang up the phone, you heard Iwaizumi called out your name. You bring your phone closer to your ear again to hear what he has to say.

"Yes?"

"Uh. You always look good but since today is special, surprise me. You hear me?"

"Gosh, you're so bossy." You playfully said, earning a gentle laugh which you love so much. "I get it, I get it. I'll see you tonight then."

"Can't wait."

After the phone call ended, a text notification came in. Iwaizumi had choose a restaurant you've never heard before. Is there even a restaurant called Winter Sea around the town, though. Feeling curious, you did a small research on the internet.

"There you go." You pressed the enter button and all the information shows up. "Oh, it's so beautiful." 

So Winter Sea is a seaside restaurant where they actually set up the table right on the sand. It is said that it only accepts a few reservation at once per day. So it is not a public crowded place. After reading some positive reviews of the place, you're pretty impressed with the effort Iwaizumi put into this. It's really rare for him to act romantic.

You can't wipe off the wide smile on your face. Feeling really excited looking forward for the upcoming night.

"Welcome to Winter Sea." 

"Thank you." You smiled at the very well dressed waiter, "Is there any reservation made by Iwaizumi Hajime?"

The waiter asked you to wait for a moment as he proceed to check on the computer. The restaurant is really quiet, there are only some people and most of them are the workers. Somehow it's making you feel nervous. 

"Oh, here it is. A table for two." He smiled, "This way, please."

You muttered a quick thank you and follow him. 

"Oh wow." 

That's the only word you could say after you've reached the place Iwaizumi prepared for you. It's so beautiful. You felt like tearing up just by feeling the ambience it has. There are beautiful candles and torches creating a path to the table right next to the sea. You stare at the sunset in awe as it slowly drowning into the endless sea creating such a warm dreamy colors. The wind gently dance with each strands of your hair, brushing them away from your face as if it's wanting to show you more of the breathtaking view.

Everything's perfect. Until you realized the man you've been dying to meet isn't there yet.

"Would you like us to bring the course out first, miss?" The waiter asked as he pulled out the chair for you.

You gently brush the dress you're wearing as you sit on it, "No, thanks. I'll wait for him first."

"Very well." He said again then left.

You sent a quick text to Iwaizumi, telling him that you've arrived and really love the place. Usually he'll reply it in no time. But after thirty minutes, you haven't get any reply. You're getting a little bit uncomfortable without him around. But also have a thought what if this is part of his plan. What if.

Another hour has passed. You haven't got any updates from Iwaizumi. You've tried to call him multiple times but he's not picking up. Deep inside your paranoid self is starting to get worry. Did something bad happen to him? No, no. You give your head a knock to brush off those thoughts.

Just then you heard some faint footsteps walking on the sand.

"Iwaizumi??" You called out in excitement. But soon the excitement got replaced by a disappointment when you see no one but the same waiter as before.

"Is everything alright, miss?" 

No. "Yes, everything's fine." You lied, "Sorry, I'm still waiting for someone. Can I have a glass of wine first?"

"Certainly." The waiter went inside to get the wine you requested. 

The sun has fully set. You can see nothing but darkness across the ocean now. Some of the torches has gone out due to the wind. The candles aren't going to last any longer. Your own arms are wrapped around your cold body, trying to find the warmth you longed for.

You don't even take any sip of the wine you ordered. It's just sitting there, staring at your face for the past four hours. It's almost closing time, everyone's leaving. So you must too.

\--

"Mm." Iwaizumi slowly opened his drowsy eyes, staring at the ceiling as he recalled the madness that just happened. He then looked down at Kaori who's sleeping soundly next to him. Gently, he untangled her arms around his waist and walk out of his room to get some water. He pat his thing out of habit looking for his phone. 

"Ah." He muttered, just remember he's only wearing his short at the moment. He finished his drink in two big gulps before he wander around to look for his phone. He checked his pants which he already put inside the laundry basket. It really is there. Phew what a close call. 

It's not showing anything even after he tap the screen here and there. "Running out of battery?" He murmured, going back to his room to plug in the charger. 

"Iwaizumi-san..?" Kaori woke up from her sleep, she tugged on his finger. "Why are you awake?"

"Did I wake you up?" Iwaizumi put his phone down on top of the drawer as he wait for it to turn back on. Kaori pulled him close by the back of his neck into a deep kiss. Iwaizumi returned the kiss, he climbed back on top of her.

"What time is it?" Kaori asked in between their kisses.

"Hm?" Iwaizumi caressed her cheek softly, "How am I supposed to check it if you're not letting me go like this?" 

"One more kiss then I'll let you go." She teased, earning another kiss.

"It's uh.." Iwaizumi stopped when he saw his notifications bar. At that very moment, his heart sank. 

73 missed calls.

43 unread messages.

"Fuck." 

Without wasting any time, Iwaizumi jumped off the bed. He quickly put on a jeans and a any shirt he could possibly reach from the drawer. He ignored Kaori's questions and just left her in his place for the time being. 

He tried calling you again and again but your number is out of reach. He's having a panic attack as he drive in a full speed to your place. 

He doesn't even bother to park his car properly. He doesn't even bother to take the elevator to the seventh floor. He ran as fast as he could, climbing three staircases at once until he reached the front door.

He called and called but you didn't show any sign of showing up. Instead, your neighbor from the next door shouted at Iwaizumi.

"The fuck, man? Can you let me sleep? She went out and haven't come home." 

"She's not home yet?" Iwaizumi asked, still trying to catch his breath. 

Iwaizumi ran back down through the emergency exit. There's only one place he could think of at that moment. He keeps biting his thumb trying to control his emotions. 

He booked the place for seven PM, and it's now around 3 AM in the morning. There's no way... Right? 

"There's no way she's still there." He murmured, "Right?"

A ten minutes ride felt like ten hours for Iwaizumi. He could taste his own blood for biting his tongue too hard. He left his ride and begin to run everywhere alongside the beach. It's kind of hard to look far in the distance due to the dark night sky.

Just when he's about to rest for a bit, the corner of his eyes caught the glimpse of a familiar figure walking to the ocean's direction. 

"What the fuck is she doing... The fuck is she doing..!" He murmured in terror before shouting your name as loud as he could. 

You jumped a little at the loud voice. A second later, a body crashed into yours. Crushing your smaller body into a tight embrace. You immediately recognized that person and quickly returning the hug just as tight.

"What do you think you're doing, you fool!?"

"Me? I'm rinsing my feet because the the sand make me feel itchy..?" 

Iwaizumi paused after he heard your answer. He let out a shaky breath while still holding you in his embrace.

"You came." Your voice shrunk his heart, "What took you so long?"

You pulled yourself from his arms to searches for his eyes. Though it's dark, Iwaizumi noticed your tired face. Your lips and skin are looking pale, clearly because of the cold wind. Your eyes are looking drowsy and your voice sounds nasally.

"Something came up." He lied, avoiding any eye contact with you. 

"What kind of thing?" 

Iwaizumi is now feeling tense and stressed, there's no way he could tell you about what just happened. The pressure he gave to himself makes him get annoyed easily.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? You need to rest, I'll give you a ride."

You furrowed your brows in annoyance. After ditching you in your special day, making you wait for hours with no clear explanation, now he just raised his voice at you.

"No. I want us to talk about this now. What kind of thing came up that makes you so busy you can't even send me a simple text?" 

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue at your tone, he doesn't like it. "Do I really have to explain everything about my work related stuffs to you in details?" He asked back in a even higher tone.

"Have I ever forced you to prioritize me over your job? At least let me know if you can't come, that way I won't wait for you." You snapped back, "You know what? Never mind. On second thought you shouldn't even have prepared it if it's not even counted as something special for you."

You give him another chance to speak out for himself but he said nothing. After waiting for hours, you thought he'll come with a valid reason. Or at least apologize properly. If you knew he's going to act like this, you should've gone home sooner.

Iwaizumi's voice got stuck on this throat. He tried his best to say something when you walk passed him. He grabbed your wrist but you slapped his hand away. He tried to hug you but you pushed him away. 

He grabbed your shoulders, "It IS special for me!" 

"How?!" You tried to push him away but this time he's putting more strength than before. "...How.."

Iwaizumi haven't got his chance to answer when you suddenly lost your consciousness. He caught your cold body with his arms, his eyes widened while examining your even paler face.

"Wake up- Hey! Can you hear me?" He gently tap your cheeks a few times.

Yes, you can hear him. Yes, you could tell right he's taking you to his car. And yes, you can feel his non-stop touches to wake you up along the way to the hospital. But you feel too tired to give him any respond.

Before you totally lost your consciousness, you could only think of two things.

First, Iwaizumi is acting really weird today.

Second, that foreign sweet cherry perfume on his body and car is clearly not his.

\--

Almost a month has passed since the big fight you had with Iwaizumi that night. Since that time, something is off about your relationship with him. But you don't know what is that thing since everything seems normal. Both of you have reconciled. After all the efforts Iwaizumi put to beg for your forgiveness, there's no way you could say no to him.

There's a famous wedding dress boutique in town. It's really hard to fit in their packed schedule for fitting session. After trying for days, today they're finally ready for the two of you.

Iwaizumi put on the light grey vest along with a long black tie. He's not even done putting on his black suit but god damn you feel like the luckiest girl alive. 

"I know I'm looking really good right now but you need to stop staring or I'm gonna charge you, miss  
"I know I'm looking really good right now but you need to stop staring or I'm gonna charge you, miss." He put his palm over your eyes while laughing softly.

"Do you accept cards?" You put your hand on his chest to give him a soft caresses with your thumb. "You look good."

"I can't wait to see you in yours." He softly whispered while playing with the hem of your shirt.

You thought he's going to tease and kiss you just like usual, so you closed your eyes kind of waiting for his lips on yours. But he didn't. He pinched your cheeks followed by a light tap on the tip of your nose and that's it.

"Okay, love birds. We're ready for the bride now." The boutique owner came inside the waiting room. "So, what kind of gown are you looking for?" She asked you.

"Oh." You happily explained to her about your dream gown. You've always dreamed to wear a embroidery lace mermaid gown, the backless ones. The boutique owner praised your taste, she looks satisfied with your description.

"What about you, sir? What kind of gown would you like to see your bride in?" 

"I'm sure she'll look beautiful in everything." Iwaizumi smiled at the older lady then he quickly pick up the phone call he got, "Hello, Miyamoto-san?"

"Romantic." Said the boutique owner.

You faked a smile at the older lady. Deep inside your heart you know it's not romantic. He just doesn't care, or just don't want to put that much effort to give any input. You let the older lady take notes of every sizes she need to make the dress, your eyes are staring at Iwaizumi through the mirror. 

"Your man is a really busy person, huh." You heard the older lady whispered in a playful manner.

"Yes." You answered, with a small faint smile. "He is."

Iwaizumi is busy talking about something with this Miyamoto guy you've never heard of before, then he suddenly lost his cool. Everyone in the same room are giving the same reaction, including yourself. You stared at his widened eyes, is there something urgent happening at work?

"What!?" He asked again, "Alright, I'll be there in a minute." 

When he hang up the phone, you're already staring at him. It's hard to let him go. You don't want to let him go. Isn't today supposed to be another special day for your relationship with him? You stared at him for a while, hoping he'll understand what you actually means through your eyes. But seems like he doesn't understand at all. You don't want to fight again with him, so you let him go.

"Just go." You tried to show him your best smile, "It's an urgent matter, right? I'll go straight home after I'm done."

"Gomen." He murmured, giving your forehead a long kiss, "Arigatou. I'll settle this as fast as I can."

Then, just like that, he disappeared from your sight.

"Ara, ara. What a sweet guy. After a long tiring day of work, anyone will be happy if someone give them their favorite food, you know." Said the older lady.

That's right. Now that you try to re-think it, it's been a while since the last time Iwaizumi had Agedashi Tofu, his favorite food. Just a few blocks from the boutique there's this restaurant known with the tofu they served. 

You giggled a bit when you remember the first time you brought him that. You brought about five portions and it wasn't even enough for him you both went for a midnight stroll to look for another tofu. 

"That's actually a good idea. Arigatou." You thanked the older lady.

\--

Iwaizumi's number is out of range. That's weird. You've came to his office and been waiting in the lobby for a while. You looked down at the foods you brought to him, it's going to get cold soon. Should you just ask someone to deliver it to him?

Just then, someone noticed you. It's Eguchi-san. What a coincidence. He's in the same team as Iwaizumi if you're not mistaken. 

"Eguchi-san, long time no see."

"Long time no see! What are you doing here, though?"

"I'm here to deliver some foods for Iwaizumi, but I can't reach his phone now." You showed him the paper bag you're holding.

Eguchi hummed while rubbing his chin, trying to recall something. "I don't think Iwaizumi-san is here today, though. Didn't he take a day off for you guys' wedding preparations?"

"Yes. But suddenly he got an urgent call from.." You furrowed your brows, trying to remember the name Iwaizumi said earlier, "..Miya? Miyamoto-san? If I'm not mistaken."

"Miyamoto?" Eguchi crossed his arms, "Ah! Miyamoto Kaori? His secretary? I've been here the whole day but I haven't seen them both. Maybe it's an urgent meeting somewhere else?"

"Miyamoto.. Kaori?" 

After saying thank you and good bye to Eguchi, you decided to take the taxi to Iwaizumi's place. Since you know his apartment's password, you'll just drop the food so he can eat it later when he's home. While staring outside, you've been pressing your chest non stop, giving it some pressure trying to calm yourself.

Ever since you heard that Miyamoto Kaori's name, you're not feeling too good. Something's bothering you and it feels sucks. 

"Everything's fine.. Everything's fine.." You whispered to yourself.

The road is a little bit packed that day so it took longer for you to get there. It took about thirty minutes. After you paid for the taxi, you checked your belongings for one last time before getting out of the taxi. 

You immediately feel nauseous when you saw Iwaizumi's car is there. It's freaking there. So he's been home all the time. 

"Everything's fine.. Maybe he's done with his work.." You whispered to yourself again. Trying to stop your palm from sweating too much.

You swear you could hear your own heart beats inside the elevator. It's really suffocating, you can't breath properly and you don't even know why. 

Just a little bit more, you'll get out of the elevator, deliver the foods to Iwaizumi, and go home. Yes, that's the plan. You keep repeating this inside your head.

The elevator made a soft dding sounds before it slowly opens up. 

There he is.

Iwaizumi, right in front of you. Looking beautiful as ever. The only difference is just he's now holding and kissing another girl. They're both too busy with themselves they didn't even realize there's another person watching them.

"Daisuki." 

Your breath hitched when you heard him saying that not to you, but to another girl. Speaking of that, it's been a long time since he said that to you.

"Miyamoto Kaori." You called out, not Iwaizumi's name but hers.

The girl turned her head to your direction. That's the answer for your question. So she really is the Miyamoto-san Iwaizumi got an urgent matter with. Apparently this is the urgent matter. 

Truth hurts. Truth kills. Truth is bitter. But at least now that you know the truth, it's way much better than billion lies.

"I-"

"Don't." You stopped Iwaizumi from talking. You placed the foods you brought to him on the floor. "I'm just here to deliver this for you."

Iwaizumi tried his best to stop you from leaving. He's not saying any other words except please, please, please. It's painful to see him like that, but you're sure there's no greater pain than the pain you're feeling right now.

"No no no, don't leave, please.. Hear me out-"

"Since when?" You ignored Iwaizumi and asked Kaori. The younger girl hid behind Iwaizumi's broad back, looking terrified. "Since when?" You repeated, emphasizing the question.

With her small shaky voice, Kaori mentioned a certain date and time. Your birthday. 

"Ah, so that's why." 

Now everything make sense. Perfectly make sense. You bit your lower lip as hard as you could until it bleeds, not wanting to show them your weak side. But the pain is just too much. One by one, your tear drops are drenching your cheeks. 

Iwaizumi tried to wipe them with his trembling hands but you swat his hand away.

"Stop biting your lips like that, you're bleeding." He cried, "Please stop it. I love you!" His voice cracked every time you rejected his touch.

"What are you talking about, Hajime?" You asked in disbelief, pushing him away as hard as you can. Iwaizumi lost his balance and fell on his butt.

"If you really love me, you wouldn't cheat on me!" With that, you let the elevator doors closed on you. 

"No!" Iwaizumi shouted but it's too late. The elevator is now going down, he know he's going to lose you in any minute now. He quickly ran down through the emergency stairs as fast as he could. 

He twisted his leg when he jumped off seven staircases at once but it's not slowing him down even for just a bit. By the time he reached the lobby, you're already on your way out from the apartment building. 

He grabbed your wrist and pull you into his embrace. He saw your red and swollen eyes, he knew you must've been crying on your way down. He let you hit him as you like but it's not stopping him from hugging you.

"Let's talk this out, please. I'm begging you." He whispered weakly.

Somehow you ended up in Iwaizumi's car. Iwaizumi doesn't know where to go, all he could think about is just to take you both to a far place so you can't escape him. So that you both will have time alone. So that he won't lose you.

"Stop the car." You muttered weakly. Of course Iwaizumi isn't going to do as you say. "I said stop the car!"

"I'm not stopping! Okay!?"

"STOP THE CAR or I'll jump out!" You threatened him. 

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Iwaizumi grabbed your hand with one his hand. His other one still on the steering wheel. "That's dangerous!"

"Why do you care!? You don't even love me!" 

"I LOVE YOU!" Iwaizumi shouted. A tear rolled down to his cheek. "...I love you." He repeated.

You shook your head in disbelief. After all the lies he said, all the lies he did behind your back. "Then can you leave her? Can you leave Miyamoto Kaori for me!?"

"I-"

"What the fuck, Hajime. Why are you hesitating!?" You screamed in disbelief, covering your wet face with your sweaty palm. "Save your I love you for yourself if you can't even choose me over her!"

Iwaizumi's having a massive panic attack when he saw you took your ring off. "What the hell are you doing? No, no. Please don't take it off." He begged, trying to put it back to your finger while still driving his car.

"Don't touch me! Gosh, Hajime you're killing me! Why did you do this to me, it hurts so much!" You broke down into more tears. "After what we've been through together, am I really not enough for you? That you can't choose between me and her!?"

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT." Iwaizumi screamed in frustration. He groaned as he punch the window next to him.

"THEN WHAT IS?"

"I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH, OKAY!?"

"BUT YOU LOVE HER TOO. IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO SAY?"

It's a complete chaos inside Iwaizumi's car. Both of you are shouting at each other's face. 

"YES. AND-" Iwaizumi finally admitted. He paused at the sight of your disappointed face.

"...And what?" You asked as you ruffled your own hair in frustration. 

"...She's pregnant with my child. Fuck. We did it a few times without using any protection and-"

You covered your ears not wanting to hear Iwaizumi's explanation any longer. You couldn't hold it anymore. You're hurt and feel betrayed. After listening to the truth, there's nothing but a dead silence.

"Just..." You weakly murmured, "Just let me go, Iwaizumi."

"No, no. No fucking way." Iwaizumi pleaded again. No matter how hard he plead, no matter how painful it is for you to see him like that. That is the best solution you can came out with. They love each other and they're currently expecting. Doesn't that mean you're the one who hinders their relationship?

"I don't want to lose you! We'll work this out, yeah? Please!" Iwaizumi is losing his focus on the road. He frustratedly trying to make you stay. 

"I can't. Please just let me go."

While the two of you are still busy bickering with each other, your eyes got widened in terror. Iwaizumi's car is going in a full speed, about to hit another car. 

"SHIT-"

Iwaizumi tried to hit break but turns out it only make things worse.

\--

"You may kiss the bride."

Iwaizumi never been this happy in his entire life. He turned his body around to his beautiful bride. His heart skipped a beat when he saw you looking beautiful in your dream gown. His fingertips gently caressed your cheek down to your neck.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

Right after you replied him, he kissed you oh so lovingly. He won't stop nibbling your lower and upper lip passionately in turns. He could hear the guests are cheering loudly at the two of you. 

"Congratulations! Iwaizumi-san! Kaori-san!"

Iwaizumi frowned. Did someone just say Kaori? But the one who's supposed to be his bride is you. He pulled away from the kiss, and his heart fell to his stomach when he saw Kaori's face. 

"Hajime?" Kaori asked, confused at how her husband is looking around left and right. "What's wrong?"

"W.. Where is she? S-She's supposed to be here, not you." Iwaizumi murmured. His face is getting white.

"Eh. Did you forget? She's-"

Iwaizumi shake his head furiously. "No. That's not true. NO!!!!"

"Iwaizumi-san!" Kaori was taken aback by how Iwaizumi woke up from his long sleep sobbing like crazy  
"Iwaizumi-san!" Kaori was taken aback by how Iwaizumi woke up from his long sleep sobbing like crazy. His eyes are still closed but he's hugging her tightly. Iwaizumi is calling out for your name over and over again. Not a second passed without him longing for your presence. 

He's not in a good state but thankfully not in the worst state. He broke his left leg, there's also a bandage covering his right eye. 

Kaori softly pat his back, she knew she couldn't give him the warmth he longed for. 

After crying for quiet a long time, Iwaizumi finally regained his senses. He slowly opened his left eye, studying the place he's currently in right now. It's definitely a hospital room. He didn't see anyone else but Kaori, a doctor and a nurse on each side of his bed.

"How are you feeling, Iwaizumi-san?" The doctor asked.

"..Where is she?" Iwaizumi just remember he wasn't alone during the accident. "Where the fuck is she?" He repeated, weakly.

"She's fine, Iwaizumi-san." Kaori added.

"Then let me see her. Take me to her now." Iwaizumi pushed the doctor away so he can get on his legs. His left feet barely touch the floor and his whole body immediately fell down. The pain jolts through his whole body, it's so painful he almost cry because of it.

"Iwaizumi-san! Please don't move too much, you're not in a good condition to walk around just yet-"

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME." Iwaizumi shouted. He removed the IV drips from his flesh and use the wall to support his body weight. "Where is she? Why is no one talking?" 

He roughly dragged his aching body towards the door. Every time they try to prevent him from going further, Iwaizumi will start shouting and acting violent. They can do nothing but keeping their eyes on him right now.

Kaori put Iwaizumi's left arm around her neck to support his body. 

"I understand. Let's go find her together." She muttered softly. "But promise me you'll still be by my side after we see her, okay?"

"What." Iwaizumi scoffed at her words, slowly making his way out to the hospital's corridor with Kaori's help. "What are you talking about. Why are you saying that? Didn't you say she's fine."

Kaori pressed her lips together when she see some nurses are taking a patient from the room next door. Iwaizumi followed her eyes and he doesn't want to believe what he's thinking right now. He's also staring at that patient. He couldn't see the face since they've covered the face with the white sheet.

"..S..S-t..Stop." Iwaizumi's voice cracked. Still trying to deny the horrifying thought in his mind. "I said stop..!" 

Kaori gasped when Iwaizumi violently made his way to approach that patient. "FUCKING STOP!"

That's when the nurses heard the poor guy and stopped their tracks. Iwaizumi quickly removed the sheet throwing it to the floor. 

"NO! NO! NO! NO!!" He cried loudly when he sees your pale face, still drenched in bloods. You also have a bandage covering your right eye. His trembling hand caresses your bandage before he put his hand on his right eye.

The doctor slowly approached him, "Her condition was ten times worse than you when she got here. She asked about your condition. Your right eye got injured really badly, you might lose your sight. She agreed to give you her right eye just before she passed away."

"U..seless.. AREN'T YOU A FUCKING DOCTOR!? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER!? WHY CAN'T YOU DO YOUR JOB PROPERLY!?" Iwaizumi grabbed the doctor by his collar roughly, shouting hysterically then pushing him away.

Iwaizumi keeps calling your name, he never stopped caressing your face while doing so. Hoping his palms are enough to warm up your cold cheeks. 

He remember when he met you for the first time. Gosh, you were so beautiful I immediately had a crush on you.

He remember when he got assigned to be your senpai. I tried my best to smile because I'm just too damn happy.

He remember every funny moments he had with you. The little fights, working overtime together, debating about who'll pay for the bill for the food delivery. He remember the very first sweet kiss he shared with you. The night when he asked you to be his.

"T..That's enough, Iwaizumi-san." Kaori who's now also crying, wrapping her arms around Iwaizumi's trembling shoulders from behind. "She's gone.."

Iwaizumi shakes his head, still not wanting to accept the truth. In fact, he's crying even louder now. He leaned his back on Kaori's chest while crying your name out. "No Kaori, she can't leave me! She can't. What have I done.. Someone bring her back to me..! Someone..! Please..!"

And with that, Iwaizumi lost his consciousness. His physical condition is still not stable and this is just too much for him to take. Knowing that he just lost you, he doesn't want to wake up. Deep inside his heart, he begged the sky to take him as well.

\--

"Ora, don't run! You'll fall!"   
"Ora, don't run! You'll fall!" 

Iwaizumi let the little girl run around freely alongside the beach. He let the lukewarm water rinse the sand off his feet while keeping an eye at her.

"Uwaaa! Look, look!" She giggled happily when she found a beautiful pink colored clam shell. She's way too excited to show it to Iwaizumi she tripped and fell with her face hitting the damp sand.

"I told you not to run." Iwaizumi sighed and approached the crying girl. "Uwaa, did you find this? It's beautiful. Look!" He tried to cheer her up, showing the clam shell she dropped earlier. 

"Eung." She wrapped her tiny arms around Iwaizumi's broad neck. "For papa."

"Arigatou." He smiled as he lifted up his daughter's small body. "Look. Isn't it beautiful?" He showed her the view of the sunset. The clear water sparkles as if its hiding millions diamonds beneath it.

"Papa, why do you like this beach so much?" She asked. 

Iwaizumi hummed, "Because whenever papa is sad, this is the only place that could cheer me up. This is a special place for papa." He poked the little girl's cheek.

"Then if I'm sad, I can come here too?" 

"Mm, of course." He ruffled her soft hair, then nuzzling the tip of his nose against her cheek. "But you must take papa with you, okay? Because papa love this place so much."

"Eung!" She nodded. "Papa, papa, what is the name of this place?"

"The name, huh..." Iwaizumi never thought about that before. Actually that beach doesn't have any name. Guess he should name it himself then.

"Winter sea. The name of this place is winter sea."

"Winter sea?" The girl with her rounded rosy cheeks blinked, "But it's not winter right now?"

The guy tch-ed at his daughter as he put her down, "You ask too much. Come on, let's buy you some ice cream." He let the little girl wraps her tiny fingers around his then the two of them walk together to an ice cream store not too far away from the beach.

"Papa, don't forget about mama's grocery list!"

"Shit. I almost forgot. Kaori will definitely kill me." Iwaizumi facepalmed, "Then, let's go for a little shopping after you're done with your ice cream."

The little girl jumped a few times trying to see the ice cream variants but she's still not tall enough. Iwaizumi laughed and give her a lift. 

"Ora, choose."

"Ara, what a beautiful girl." The cashier said, "What's your name, little girl?"

"My name is Y/N!"

Iwaizumi smiled proudly at how his little girl can now introduce her own self. "Good girl." He praised, hugging her lovingly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fin.


End file.
